Magnose Primera
Among the northern-most lands of the Heldannic Confederation, fortified by the rugged and monolithic mountain cliffs shielding the Gantorian River inlet, rests the capital city of the Darkspirian Empire - Magnose Primera. In these seemingly unforgiving lands, The Shadow Lord of Darkness crushed the will of the once uninhabitable terrain to bring rise to a powerful, well fortressed city and one of the most prosperous sea trade ports accessing the Great Sea. History Decades ago, Lord Magnus Darkspire began a deeply rooted alliance with the Shadowed Skulls Guild and an elite troupe of its members. Lord Darkspire and these elite guilds-men ventured on many quests to further to prosperity and influence of the Shadowed Skulls Guild, all the while allowing the Death Lord to build his power and influence toward the "Inexorable and Everlasting Fate." One of these quests saw the questing group venturing to liberate the captives of a slave colony. With the invaluable aid of one who would become His closest of brethren and kin, Lucien Emmerichson Ulricblood Gan, Lord Darkspire and the guilds-men were able to decimate the opposition and free the unjustly enslaved peoples. Regrettably, the enslaved had been isolated for so long that they had become disillusioned, disenfranchised and dispondent for so long, that they had no hope for a return to normalcy or the homes and lives they once knew. In his infinite wisdom and benevolence, Lord Darkspire took it upon himself to establish what would become the new home of the lost and the beginnings of the Darkpirian Empire. A governing council composed of the most elect was assempled as the "Council of the Chosen". This council was and is the primary governing body, making all decisions in the planning and progression of Magnose Primera, the Darkspirian Empire and their citizens. The council's word and law are superceded by only the very word and law as given directly from Lord Darkspire himself. A governing council composed of the most elect was assembled as the "Council of the Chosen". This council was and is the primary governing body, making all decisions in the planning and progression of Magnose Primera, the Darkspirian Empire and their citizens. The council's word and law are superseded by only the very word and law as given directly from Lord Darkspire himself. Each attribute of a successful community was delegated and organized within the council membership and selected sub-committees. Every citizen was given the necessities of life, including the sense of belonging and responsibility in the building of the capital city. Uniting in Brotherhood with Lucien, Lord Darskpire was able to call upon his connections with the Maciens Guild to aid in the construction of the majority of the main structures that compose Magnose Primera, including one of the strongest, most expansive and efficient trade ports in all of the Great Sea. Resources not immediately available were acquired through expansion to the forest island of Endor and trade alliances with the sister city of Gantor and the dwarven kingdom in the southern mountain ranges. Over several years of diligent labor and ingenuity, the lands were subdued to produce the requisite vegetable, lifestock and fishing crops needed to sustain life and growth. Slowly and with great difficulty, the great city roads, walls, defensive towers and major structures of Magnose Primera rose from the uninhabitable barrens of the Heldannic coast line. What started as a settlement built in the remains of a small shipping village, has become a fortified, architectural marvel in the midst of what is still largely untamed lands. Government The key to longevity, expansion and overall success of any progressive empire is in the engagement of the citizens who reside therein. The populous must "feel" that they have a sense of ownership and influence on the success or failure of the greater vision. To ensure this was the case for Magnose Primera, Lord Darkspire chose only the most elite of the liberated to comprise a representative council with delegated stewardships called "The Council of the Chosen." Each council member leads a directorate focused on an essential facet of the empire's current and future success. Directorates are assembled bodies of of 6-10 citizens who work together, under the designated council members guidance, to address the current needs and future plans for their specified stewardship. While the directorate priorities are the health and success of Magnose Primera, the patterns established here will become the template for the growth and future governance of each successive expansion and the empire at large. Participating citizens are rotated through directorate participation on an annual basis. While the "Council of the Chosen" is given the necessary authority to direct the requisite affairs of the city, Lord Darkspire retains ultimate authority regarding the broad stroke progress and development of the city and empire. Resources are in place to ensure the Lord Darkspire is well aware of the progress of Magnose Primera, the Island of Endor and the expansion plans of the empire. |-|Defense=Directorate of Defense: The Directorate of Defense is charged with ensuring the preserved boundaries of Magnose Primera, the Forest Island of Endor and the Darkspirian Empire. Additional stewardships include protections promised through treaty and sistership to nearby cities, settlements and trade routes. The Directorate of Defense may collaborate with other directorates in order to ensure the preservation and development of future defensive infrastructure plans and contingencies. Defensive Infrastructure Defensive Wall: A 15' x 4' wall surrounding the outer most boundary of Magnose Primera, composed of stone and mortar, constructed on a leveled and reinforced foundation of indigenous sedimentary stone. Guard Towers Archer Towers Reinforced Gates Ballista Turrets Cannon Turrets Seige Tunnels Trade Route Checkpoints Future Defensive Plans TBD |-|Faith=Directorate of Fate: The Directorate of Fate ipsum etc is charged with ensuring the preserved boundaries of Magnose Primera, the Forest Island of Endor and the Darspirian Empire. Additional stewardships include protections promised through treaty and sistership to nearby cities, settlements and trade routes. The Directorate of Defense may collaborate with other directorates in order to ensure the preservation and development of future defensive infrastructure plans and contingencies. Communal Institutions House of Tranquil Fate Missionary Program TBD |-|Agriculture=Directorate of Agriculture: The Directorate of Agriculture is charged with the stewardship of terraforming the mainlands of Magnose Primera, the Forest Island of Endor. This stewardship extends to population growth planning, agricultural research, farming, live stock ranching and agribusiness operations within the Empire and among its trade partners. Agricultural Resources Internal Farm Land: Four contiguous acres of fenced farm land and four cumulative acres of farm land spread through out the city boundaries. External Farm Land: Six contiguous acres of fended farm land. Irrigation: Three water lifts that retrieve water from the Gantorian River and feed into buried pipelines that lead to a system of cisterns, water towers and irrigation pluming for all Darkspirian farm land. Compost Management Repositories Dry Crop Storage Facilities Fertilization Cycle Calendar Crop Yield Optimization Planning Future Agriculture Plans TBD Directorate of Faith|Faith Directorate of Might|Might Directorate of Dominion|Dominion Directorate of Agriculture|Agriculture Directorate of Morale|Morale Directorate of Culture|Culture Directorate of Commerce|Commerce Category:Supplement Category:Atlas